First responders, including police, frequently must guide traffic, protect and rope off an accident or crime scene, warn pedestrians and motorists of dangerous conditions, and shelter an area and/or first responders from sun and precipitation. Unfortunately, devices readily available in police and emergency personnel vehicles are often inadequate for one or more of the aforementioned tasks.
What is needed is a relatively inexpensive and lightweight kit that can be conveniently stored in a vehicle, and quickly and intuitively erected and configured, without tools, to provide a barrier to accomplish any one or more of the following: guide traffic, protect and rope off an accident or crime scene, warn pedestrians and motorists of dangerous conditions, and shelter an area and/or first responders from sun and precipitation.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.